The Dancing Dagger
by Carmela Dreams
Summary: When Aaliya, an infamous assasin called the Dancing Dagger, is assigned to kill the Fire Nation Prince, things get complicated. Will this moody, secretive heroin be able to conquer her fears and past or will she let true love pass her by? AU. Zuko/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody! So this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited! I am hoping on continuing and progressing so please R&R! I will try my absolute best to update as quickly as possible. Most likely I will edit this chapter in the next few days, to make it better. Yes, this story is inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. No, this story will not follow the series in anyway. This story takes place in an AU. The characters may differ from the series depending on how I wish them to be protrayed. This is rated M just in case, for violence, language and romance later on in the chapters. I hope you enjoy!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender (i wish to be such a genius) I do own my own character and ideas. _**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was so cruel, beating down relentlessly, baking my body in an inferno of heat. I could feel myself slowly dehydrating as all the moisture left my body, seeping through my pores and gathering as tiny beads along my flesh. I was sticky everywhere as my hands swiped across my brow, a pathetic attempt to remove the sweat. My mind and body were slowly shutting down, my feet were steadily becoming heavier, harder to move until they slowly came to a halt. My senses were dulling, my surroundings, once clear and vibrant, became a blur. I felt my sanity slipping, my sense of reality leaving, my mind played tricks on me as the blackness slowly closed in, until, nothing.

* * *

"Gah!" Cold water startled me out of my trance as it splashed across my face and up my nose causing me to choke and snort profusely. As I gasped for breath, I frantically tried identifying my surroundings. I focused, realizing I was in a small space, from the musty smell and heat I could tell it was a worn tent, cluttered with an upheaval of objects. Something caught my attention immediately, my ears caught the sound of light even breathing, a male, his build was slight and lean, and he was kneeling next to my left side. My summary cost me only a few seconds as my instincts kicked in and my body was artfully swung from my resting place to the other side of the tent, blocking the exit. I was on high alert, searching for any sign of danger or deceit. As I analyzed the figure before me, I figured he was in a state of shock, his heart had suddenly kicked up a gear but his actions were abnormally sluggish. For as swiftly as I was up, my fingers were around his neck as my knees pinned him to the ground. He gasped for air and struggled until he found my grip only became tighter as he did so. I bent down until my head was beside his and my lips close to his ear.

My voice was just a whisper, "You are going to be good, right? No misbehaving understand me?" I let my grip slacken just a tiny bit.

"Ye- Yes. No misb- e- hav- aving," He choked out. I got up and released him. I sensed his hand move to his throat. Stepping back to give him more room I offered my hand. I didn't think he meant harm. _If I'm wrong, I'm sure he'll be quite easy to take care of. _He was hesitant in trusting me. _Hey, can't say I blame him._ I could sense the fear, radiating off of him in waves. I had to get him to trust me.

"I'm just in need of some information," I said politely, trying to lessen my "killer" vibe. He took my hand shakily and I heaved, bringing him to his feet. "I'm sorry for my previous behavior." I continued, figuring kindness was the best route, "I seem to be at a loss and I am hoping you can help me." At the end I gave a small smile hoping to instill some sense of security.

"Umm.." He stammered. _He's probably wondering who the mysterious girl with mood swings from hell is._ "I- I found you." He managed to get out. I could sense him struggling to regain his dignity. His hands twitched and there was perspiration on his brow, but slowly his posture changed, straightening up, becoming stronger and more balanced. "You were out cold."

"Where exactly did you find me?" I asked, last I remember I was in the Southern Earth Nation, in the Sarorian Desert.

"In the desert, I was out looking for a certain type of cactus. I saw you and brought you back here, to camp." His voice, with the quaking and stammering stopped, was deep and round. From the sound I figured he was younger then I had originally thought, probably a few years older than myself. I took this in for a second. _I wonder. _I was silent while I thought, thinking about my earlier pursuers. _Their abilities are impeccable, they should have killed him and taken me by now._ My train of thought was interrupted when he broke the silence, "Your eyes," he trailed off.

Internally I sighed, annoyed. _Yes, yes my eyes are different, they're scary, they're strange, they're beautiful, I had heard it all before._ It didn't matter what others thought, to me they were an annoyance.

"They're," a short silence, "violet." He sounded quite puzzled. Before I could answer him I sensed the presence of two very familiar figures less then ten yards away. _Shit. _Instantly my body was in motion, pulling twin deadly daggers from their hiding place in my boots. I felt the boy's heart quicken. _Damn, gotta save him to. _What a hassle.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly, as I slashed a hole through back of the tent, grabbing his wrist and forcefully dragging him through the opening. I grabbed a canister of water on the way out and slung the strap across my shoulder.

"Lian," He answered, "and what are you doing?" He was stumbling clumsily behind.

"Returning a favor and saving your ass." Then we were on the move.

* * *

"I do believe it would be in your best interest if you were to stay completely still," The shadow said, his hands gripping my neck. A nasty tension filled the air, "Prince." He spat my title. _He knows._ The one word triggered my body and mind, heat coursed through my veins and the pure energy that filled me to the brim was overwhelming, I wasn't in control anymore. Swiftly, I dropped my weight, breaking his balance, jutted my hips backwards, sending him upwards. My elbows rammed into his sides, causing a crack to emmit into the air, followed shortly after by a pained groan. My backhand, propelled by my earlier elbow jab, caught him off guard, landing squarely in the ear. His grip slackened on my throat as the blows weakened his body. Grabbing his wrists with my right hand, I twisted, doing a 360 with my body, roundhouse kicking the shadow, cracking his skull. The broken body fell to the floor.

I analyzed my work, glaring at my previous captor. Taking a few steps forward, I saw his eyelids flicker. _Can't have that now can we? _My fist burst into a flaming inferno of heat, with a flick of my hand, his body was lit. _Shouldn't have said my name. _I grimaced as I walked away. The putrid smell of burning flesh and black smoke filled the air.

* * *

We were running, trying to put as much distance between ourselves and what would be a very painful death. I was cursing myself, the desert was hot and arid, few living plants and animals, meaning little water. I could barely make out my surroundings_.Why the desert? Why did I have to pick such a wretched place to hide? _I could hear Lian, close behind me, surprisingly keeping up with my swift pace. I knew we still weren't moving fast enough, running through the sand was tiring. My pursuers would catch up with us soon. I had to figure out how we would survive, or at least how I would save Lian. _Damn him for picking me up. If he hadn't I wouldn't owe him a damn thing! _A life for a life, no matter what I owed it to him to get him out of this safely.

"Lian, is there someplace small enough to hide inside anywhere near here?" I asked a bit out of breath.

"Yeah," he answered, gasping, "directly in front of you, can't you see it?"

I didn't answer his question, just focused on the place ahead of me. I could make out two rocks, set low to the ground, somewhat like a narrow teepee, just ten yards in front of us. _That's gonna have to do. _My ears pricked at the sound of light, swift footsteps coming up on us fast. I grabbed Lian's wrist and dragged him forward shoving him inside the small opening. I could here scraping and his unsatisfied grunting.

"Wha-?"

"Stay put!" I told him firmly, "don't move, don't make a sound, your life frickin' depends on it! Got it?"

"Wha- what about you?" he asked, concerned.

_Me?_ I laughed inside, no one had cared about me in a long time. I turned putting some distance between Lian's safe spot and waited. I didn't have to wait long. Two figures, seeping in excitement and blood lust, were upon us. Only a few feet away, I could hear their even breathing, and feel their speeding heartbeats, each perfectly balanced and muscles tense, ready for the kill.

Closing my eyes, I focused, my senses hieghtened, my body filling with energy and chi. My muscles were tense, my heart abnormally calm. I could feel them, their every move, every limb, from the tips of their eyelashes to nails on their toes. I could feel their blood flow, as the life giving water ran swiftly and intricately through their bodies. I could feel Lian, behind me, worried, his nails digging into the earth, his tongue licking his lips with anticipation. I took a deep cleansing breath and dodged the first attack.

My enemy landed just behind me, his fists moving more swiftly than thought humanly possible. I ducked, knowing his fist would swing left and wide, I pushed it aside as my left forearm blocked his right jab. My right foot landed on his as his attempted kick failed. We stayed interlocked, me dodging and blocking, feeling out his aggressive and straight forward style, until I found an opening. I jabbed, full force, my right fist making contact with toned abs, sending my opponent backwards just a step.

That's when I felt the woman's muscle tense and release. I shifted, my weight on my back foot, my head leaning backwards as the poison tipped dagger wizzed by, just a few centimeters in front of my face. I heard Lian gasp, catching attention of the male. _Shit, Lian._ I flicked two elegantly carved daggers out from my wrists. _Your not the only one with pretty toys. _Flicking my wrist at the male, I sent a dagger flying towards his back as he approached Lian. My body twisted as yet another flying dagger narrowly missed a vital organ. I pivoted on my left foot and heaved, feet leaving the ground, daggers flew from my body as I was suspended in air. I landed squarely, and sensed the man struggling. Instead of piercing his back, he had tried dodging, and the dagger was now lodged in his side. Seeing his injury, I realized mine. My calf was burning from poison, I had been nicked by the cursed woman.

Sweat now seeped from my pours, making my hands slippery. My body was weak from fatigue and heat exhaustion. I hadn't eaten in days. If this continued I would die, and so would Lian. _I need to end this, now. _Detecting where my daggers had scattered, I bent my knees and shifted my weight, bringing my hands up and into my body in a flowing motion. My daggers flew from their resting spots to my side, each hovering around my body. I shifted so that my weight was evenly balanced, my arms brought out in front of me, elbows bent as my fingers were gracefully splayed. Moving and shifting my body fluidly, my limbs dancing, I blocked and sent daggers flying at the woman. There were to many for her to stop, they surrounded her so escape was inavetible. Several daggers pierced her flesh and her heartbeat faltered, her body slumping to the ground. I felt the man's heartbeat race as he realized what was coming. I didn't give him a chance to think much further, my daggers went flying and his pulse came to a stop. Taking a breath, I stilled my body and arranged my daggers back into their hiding places. Shifting from my fighting stance, I opened my eyes.

Walking to the dead bodies, I felt for their faces, my hands grabbing hold of rough cloth and pulled it aside. I placed my palm on the woman's face feeling, and identifying her features. _Sharp nose, oval eyes, round face, long lashes, ears lopsided, thin top lip... _I went on until I knew what her face looked like in full detail. I placed my hand on the male and followed suit.

A cracked voice interrupted me as I got up. "Who- what- why- how?" Lian stuttered. Then he noticed what I had been doing. "You? You can't see can you?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Been blind since I was three." I answered, grabbing hold of him, leaving the dead to the vulturerats.

* * *

"Crown Prince Zuko," the servant said, standing next to the large iron door.

"Yes," I hissed, annoyed at what was bound to be another summoning from my father.

"The Fire Lord requests your presence in the Throne Room," the servant stopped, cringing, my body heated the room until it was uncomfortably toasty, almost suffocatingly. He continued shakily, "in five minutes." Then he slipped out quickly, leaving me alone to simmer.

I sat, thinking, enraging myself at my own situation. Serving my father was not how I would live out my life. _This won't last for much longer._ I would do my father's bidding until I had what he promised me all those years ago. A pang went through my heart as I thought about our pact, but it only lasted a second, my heart hardened and I steeled myself from my emotions.

Rising from my position at my desk I walked to the other side of my bed chamber. Placing my fingers around the gold handles to the wardrobe I opened the large oak doors. Quickly I picked out my armor and readied myself. Picking up the large dark metal chest piece, I place it over my head, strapping the sides down and tying it securely. The rest of my armor followed suit. I slipped my boots on and walked to the mirror. _Have to look presentable for my father. _Disgusted with myself, I ran my hands through my black hair and tied it up. I turned and walked out the door, grabbing the golden fire nation insignia and stabbing it into my hair on the way out.

As I stomped through the halls I saw the servants cringe and hide as I passed, not wanting to be the one on the other side of my rage. _Well, damn them, lowly rats who live and breed in their own filth. _My blood was filled with heat, as I crashed through the Throne Room doors, ignoring the wary looks of the guards stationed on each end.

My father, the Fire Lord, was seated far in front of me. Flames fanned out on both of his sides, a constant wall of flickering light and heat. Large red pillars flanked the pathway to his gold throne and several black and red Fire Nation flags hung from the ceiling. Ornate decorations glimmered in the low light, plastered along the ceiling and floor, around the base and top of the pillars, as well as the pathway that I was currently walking along.

As I approached his throne, I bowed, and greeted him, awaiting his next command. "Fire Lord, Father, you have summoned me."

"Zuko," I heard his low voice greet me, "I have important matters we must discuss." With that he commanded the servants out, and the doors be shut and locked. I watched him warily as he stood and walk away from his throne, the wall of fire parting as he made his way toward me. "We have some," he paused, brooding over how to put what he was about to say, "unfortunate," the word was deliberate, "news, I'm afraid." He stopped, stood in front of me and analyzed, his eyes scanning until they were level with mine. "Someone must be eliminated," he pursued, announcing each word. "They have been stealing some of our assets, stirring up rebels, and causing problems within our research facilities in other Nations." _I see, so who is it that's been killing nobles and spies? Who is it you want me to "eliminate" father? Spit it out! "_I see your impatience on your face Zuko, trust me, for I will tell you." He stepped back, turned around and lit his palm, playing with the flame that entwined his fingers.

My patience was drawing thin, he was antagonizing me on purpose, "I'm sure if you told me who this man is he would be easily taken care of!" I snapped. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"_She _is not quite so easily handled," He turned looking me in eye, "this violet-eyed Dancing Dagger."

_**Did you like it? Please tell me! I live off of your reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola, yet again! I'm sorry bout how long this took me, Zuko was being stubborn on how he sould be written. =/ (bad Zuko *sad face* its ok i still love you 3) Ok well, Lone Fairytale is my new favorite person in the whole wide world! Your my first review! Woot! Woot! *claps* So this chap is just basically getting to know the characters. It explains how Aaliya is as awesome as she is. I'm kinda fallin for Lian, I didn't mean it to happen that way but, I think he's so cute! So without further ado I give you Capter 2! (that rhymed =D)_**

**Chapter 2**

We had been walking for at least two hours before Lian finally spoke, "If I'm gonna be traveling with you, and having you risk my life, then saving it, and me saving your life don't you think I should at least know your name?" He rambled. I turned and faced him, he was dripping in sweat and seemed dehydrated. I took a step closer, only a few inches separated us. He was taller then I was by a head and I could feel his hot breath on my forehead.

Lian was odd to say the least, besides the initial shock, he didn't seemed bothered by my abilities, didn't seem to be scared when I was close to him. In fact he was annoyingly optimistic and somewhat cheery. _Ugh. Nice people, so stupid, no wonder they're dead first._

_"_No!" I spat in his face. I turned sharply and limped off, my calf throbbing with pain from the nick I had received from that cursed poison dagger. The man needed some survival instincts. The more I thought of him, the more enraged I became. I save his nice, harmless ass from being killed and what I'd get? _Couldn't be quite for five minutes. No! Had to go and make noise, draw attention to himself._ _So frickin' neive! Now I'm stuck with a useless leg that's gonna either cripple me for the rest of my life or slowly kill me before I ever reached the end of this frickin' desert! _I was so angry I hadn't realized I had stopped moving, just stood simmering and working my jaw.

"See this would be where I would say your name and ask you whats wrong, but since you refuse to tell me," Lian started.

"Shut up!" I screamed. Lunging at him, grabbing his wrists and flipping them around his back, my right hand pressing against his throat. My face was directly in front of his. "I don't need you! I saved your life only because I owed you mine! Your worthless now! Your life, it means nothing!" I spat, enraged, trying to get it through his thick skull that he should be scared, that I could kill him because he was dispensable.

I stood frozen, waiting for the familiar rush of adrenaline to shoot through his veins, his heart to race, and for him to quake in fear. But it never happened, he just stood their like the idiot he was.

"You need me." he simply stated. _What?_ He surprised me out of my anger, but it quickly came back, ice creeping up my veins once again.

"No. I. Don't." my thumb pressed into his neck. I felt his throat vibrate as he sighed. _Why are you so frickin' relaxed? I had you quivering before!_

"I'm a healer," he said, his voice hoarse from the pressure of my digits. My fingers slowly released as what he said clicked into place. Another throb from my swollen leg reminded me of how serious my situation was. _Shit. _

I knew when to cut my losses. I wasn't stupid. I sighed, frustrated that he was right. Another pain shot through my leg as I turned my back to him.

"Aaliya," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My name, it's Aaliya." I said yet again, exercising my patience.

"Well, that's quite beautiful," he answered cheerily. I could feel his lips, a wide grin spread across his face as we walked on.

* * *

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," I growled, my hands constricting their grip on my prisoners wrist. A shriek of pain escaped their lips as their arms were twisted against nature's intentions. "Violet eyes, traveling by herself, stayed here for a few nights." The inn keeper's eyes watered as he begged.

"I saw no such thing. I swear," I glared at him my golden eyes ablaze, "most of my guests are traveling merchants, not women." My hands slowly crept up in temperature, notifying him that I was not satisfied with his answer.. The inn keeper, feeling the heat, panicked. "Please! Please!" he gasped, "The only woman whose stopped here was a week ago! Bu- but" he stuttered, scared for his life, "they had a blindfold on, they were bl- blind!" _Interesting. _

I quenched the heat from my hands and released the inn keeper, throwing him into the corner of his dirt ridden, grimy room. I looked him over. His face was smudged with black dirt, his hair tangled in dreads, his soiled beard dripping with salty tears. His eyes were big with fright, a dark shit brown, glossy from his pain.

I crouched, bending my knees, and put my face in his, my nose flared at his putrid smell. _Disgusting, pathetic excuse for a being. _He flinched and pushed his body into the wall, away from me.

"Are you absolutely sure she was blind?" I hissed. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"She- she kept bumping into th- ings an- and not fa- facing th right dir- direction." He choked out. My face was only an inch away from his, his odor making my stomach sick. I snarled, scaring him out of any more useless information he might have. "I noticed one th- thing that wa- was strange."

The inn keeper's broken and stuttering voice was beginning to infuriate me. I had no patience. My fists clenched, turning my knuckles white, my jaw tightened. As if the inn keeper saw the signs of my impatience he rapidly rambled his confession out. "Shewas wounded! A burnon her arm and three holes onher jaw." he gasped, out of breath from his speedy word flow. _Holes? _

"Details, her jaw wound, what pattern were the punctures in?"

"They were all stacked up on top of each other." he whispered.

"What color was the skin?" I pressed.

"Color of th- the ski- skin?" he stuttered again. Annoyed, my fist grabbed the collar of his shirt. Getting the message, he continued, "Maybe like," his eyes switched back and forth, trying recall, "blue? Purple?." His eyes finally rested somewhere along the bridge of my nose, too afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Zhao," I whispered to myself, unhanding the man. As I stepped away, the gears in my mind ground together.

FLASHBACK:

_A cry emitted into the air as Zhao demonstrated his new weapon. I watched as the tall Fire Nation war veteran turned to me. An evil grin spread across his face as he watched the prisoner's torture ensue through the window. _

_"It's new technology," he stated, his voice menacing, sounding like gravel. "Invented it myself." He stood with pride at his achievement. His eyes coldly taking in my reaction. "Prince Zuko, would you like a closer look on how it works?" His eyebrow raised, questioning._  
_I felt somewhat sick, but nodded in agreement and watched as he held his arm out, straight, wrist up. Flicking his index and middle fingers into his palm, a dark metal contraption flipped out from its concealed apartment underneath his armor's wrist guard. My curiosity got the better of me as I bent over, trying to get a better look. It was composed mostly of dark metal tubes and springs that ran up into his palm and spread into three separate prongs. On the end of each prong were two-inch long needles, painted a blood red. I analyzed the toy for a few minutes before bringing my face back up._

"_But Admiral Zhao, what makes this so special?" I asked, genuinely curious. He smirked and continued to explain._

_"This here," he said, pointing to a red needle, "contains a poison activated by heat. This poison," he pronounced the word slowly, "affects the area closest to the puncture, causing the person to feel as if their burning from the inside out." I grimaced at his words. "Unfortunetly," he continued, "its effects fade fast and it causes an abnormal discoloration of the skin." As the information sunk in, I turned looking at the crumpled, spazzing body in the other room. Their flesh was a mottled purple, hundreds of tiny holes were neatly aligned, somewhat looking like a pattern, along their body. Another scream emitted from their clenched teeth as another round of needles were shot, their body involuntarily jerking as they whimpered. I felt my gag reflex kick in as I swiftly pivoted on my foot._

END FLASHBACK

Admiral Zhao's cremation was only yesterday. His unexpected death caused by several long distance dagger wounds.

"Where was she headed?" I asked the inn keeper.

"She was gone in the middle of the night," he said, the stuttering stopped as I gave him room. "People said she was fleeing two dark figures." _Blood Guards. My father must really want her dead. _I balked out of the room, leaving the quivering man crouched in the corner. Flipping my dark black hood back over my head, I stepped out into the night. I had my lead. The Dancing Dagger was soon to be no more.

* * *

A warm desert breeze blew the hair that had stranded from my braid into my face. It was night in the desert and Lian and I had made camp.

"Stay still," Lian said for the hundredth time. He was cleaning and applying my calf wound with a certain smelly substance that tickled my nose and made me sneeze. It stung and sent an odd sensation along my leg, goose bumps rapidly traveled from the source all the way up to my neck. _Why don't you try staying still and sneezing at the same time!_

As his smooth hands rubbed the odd mixture gently along the affected area he asked me questions. "So, how exactly can you tell where people are," he tried, forming the question, "I mean how do you fight so well if your blind?" Being in a better mood than earlier before, which probably had something to do with the weird substance he was rubbing into my leg, I answered him.

"I can feel or sense the presence of water in their blood and muscles. Anywhere inside their bodies really. I know or can "see" anything that has water in or around it." I answered, feeling his eyes widen.

"Your a waterbender?" he asked, surprised.

"Very selectively," I kept talking, "I've never had any training, officially. I can't heal anything if that's what your wondering and I can't freeze water or create a huge wave." He listened intently as I continued, he had moved on from the gooey salve and was bandaging my leg tightly with a piece of cloth ripped from one of his outer garments. "It has something to with my eyes," I whispered.

"Your eyes?" he asked curiously.

"Well, my-" I stopped short, pained, who I had been about to mention was so deeply burrowed in the depths of my mind. I hadn't mentioned them in so long. I was silent, struggling with myself.

Lian was waiting expectantly. Violently shoving my feelings back down into dark depths, I continued. "Violet is the color of the crown chakra," I said, pointing to my head. "The crown chakra is said to link the individual to the universe. So naturally," I sighed, "I am linked more fully then the normal. Simply put, other beings chi and energy is easier to detect." Lian had finished his ministrations and was sitting quietly in the sand, his hands shifting and playing with the fine grains.

"That still doesn't explain the daggers though," Lian continued.

"The daggers," I said, as if I was pondering the question myself. I smirked slightly, sliding one of the delicately crafted tools from my wrist. My hands toggled it back and forth, flipping and spinning it naturally. My fingers slid precisely down its deadly blade, feeling the bumps and dips that constituted the engraving."Were given to me as a gift," I swallowed, forcing the memory down deep, "They have a compartment in the hilt," my digits flipped the jeweled bulb on the end, exposing a secret compartment filled with water, "I simply fill the hilt and bend the water inside." I flipped the bulb again and threw the dagger in the air, my hand moving swiftly and gracefully, palm rising up, fingers sprawled. The dagger stilled, hovering. My hand flipped sideways, fingers flicking to my left and the dagger flew to Lian's throat, then stilled. "You do realize now that you know all this and my leg is healed, I have to kill you." I said coldly.

The blade pressed into his flesh, a trickle of blood made its decent, slowly crawling along his skin towards his chest. I felt the familiar sound of his heartbeat kick up a notch, but he didn't move, didn't struggle, just sat, awaiting his fate. _This man is so strange. _I waited, stretching out the silence, torturing him with the anticipation of his inevatible demise.

"I trust you," my ears perked at his whisper. My blood ran cold at the sound and I lost my concentration. My hand shook and the blade fell to the ground. Silence fell between us, as my mind was thrown into a frenzy from his simple words. My confusion and bewilderment was channeled into something much easier for me to translate, anger.

"Your so stupid." I hissed, throwing myself to the ground and turning my back. My head was still reeling. He sat still for a few minutes, his eyes on my back, until slowly he lowered himself to the ground and rested. I stayed awake as his breathing became shallow and even, eventually flowing into sleep. _So stupid._

'I trust you', his words echoed in my head as I fell into an uneasy slumber.

_**PEOPLE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm slowly starving to death! Your reviews keep me alive. You don't want me dead do you?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, here it is! Chapter 3! I hope ou like it... You HAVE to tell me what you think! This is what you have all been waiting for! Trust me it's interesting and actioney! So, I have started another fanfic by the name of The Fire Lily, it has Zuko in it as well.. 'cuz you know I LOVE me some Zuko. I'm really excited about it, its very different from this one. But it allows me more imaginative description, since you know Aaliya is blind and nobody's blind in The Fire Lily. Check it out and tell me what you think!_**

**Chapter 3**

A chill that traveled up my spine, from the tips of my toes to the small baby hairs on the nape of my neck, woke me up. Jumping to my feet, I collected the water canister and kicked Lian gently, disturbing him from his slumber.

"Wha-?" he said groggily, sleep filled his voice, causing his eyes to droop. I quickly debated abandoning him then, after the events of last night my mind was jumbled. Leaving him would solve that problem. I sighed, something inside myself just wouldn't let me do it. I frowned. _Damn this man!_ I adjusted myself so that I was standing directly over his body. Grabbing his arms, I heaved up, pulling him into an upright position. His eyes flickered open, realizing he was needed to be at least somewhat conscious. _Hard sleeper._ I could sense the drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Get up!" I hissed, as he rubbed his eyes. I moved around our small camp space, concealing evidence of our existence. The goose bumps that had awakened me earlier were no joke. Something big was coming, and sensing the chi, I didn't think it was anything we would want to stay around for.

Lian was still coming to his senses, waving his hands about trying to see in the pitch dark that was still the desert night. _So gods damn slow. _My mind was ticking, planning and calculating. We needed to get out of this cursed desert as soon as possible. _Dehydration, heat exhaustion, and malnutrition are not things I would like to die from. _

"Aaliya?" Lian's voice called. I turned, grabbing his arm as he stood, hopelessly looking out into the dark. "Why are we up so early?" he asked.

"Shhh," I shushed him, "keep it down." The mass was hazy, becoming clearer. A beast and it's rider, heading swiftly in our direction. "Lian, we need to leave, now." I pulled, his feet stumbling through the sand.

"Why are we always fleeing something?" he asked, exasperated. I felt him yawn and rub his eyes. "I'm so exhausted," he mumbled, his feet dragging slowly. _Your not the only one. _Heat stroke, lack of sleep, little food, previous healing injuries, and the nick on my calf were taking their tole on my body. I was weak, my bones ached and my stomach was basically eating itself. I focused, trying to see how far away the mysterious rider was.

"They're still at least ten miles away," I said, informing Lian, "but I don't exactly know how fast the animal is." I felt his face scrunch up with worry. _We only have a couple hours before the day breaks and the cover of the night is gone. _

"A small Earth town is east, its still miles away though." he said.

"It'll have to do." With that we started to make our way through endless hills of sand.

* * *

The thick black velvet of night covered the infinity of dunes composing most of the desolate landscape. The sand swarmed around the beast's legs as it galloped. The komodo rhino's leathery dark flesh blended into the night, his tail flicked back and forth, and foam dripped from his mouth from the dry heat.

My legs were tensed as they absorbed the impact from the beast's strides. My body rising and falling in the saddle. I had her trail, I knew what direction she was heading in. The sun was beginning to rise, a glowing orb of bright heat and power slowly creeping above the horizon line. My body filled with its energy. My lungs burned with the raw chi that flowed from my deep breath. _I love mornings. _

* * *

The sun was rising, I could feel the heat of it as it spread its warmth across my skin. The dark of the night was fading, our cover slowly slipping away. We could be seen now, spotted from far away as the blinding sun shot its harsh light down on us.

I felt Lian tense and whip his head around, hearing the low thudding of heavy feet. The beast and it's rider were close. So close I could sense the animal's foaming mouth and the rider's abnormally high chi level. _Shit. _I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I tied a band of cloth around my violet eyes.

* * *

I heaved, slowing the rhino, finally getting a glimpse of the two fleeing figures. A man and a woman, the man being very tall and wiry, the woman small, petite. Both were haggard looking, torn clothes and sandy grit covered their bodies. My eyes narrowed, watching as the man turned, looking at me. His face was square, strong jaw, thin lips, and deep furrowed brows. He had an odd hair color, like wheat. _Strange._

As I neared them the woman turned to her companion, whispering in his ear. His eyes were filled with worry. I could feel a protective air radiating off of him as I turned my gaze to the woman. By now I was only ten feet away, the man stood straight at me, while the woman was at an angle, her head buried in the man's shoulder, murmuring to him. She was a small, fragile looking woman. Her dark hair was thick and long, pulled into a single braid in the back of her head, her leg was wrapped in makeshift bandages.

I looked upon them with cold eyes, searching for anything odd. I jumped from my mount, hitting the sand solidly. From my new viewpoint I could see the woman's full lips and freckled skin. A faded memory tugging its way from the back of my mind. A familiarity between this woman and someone else. A pang ran through my heart, as I tried suffocating my feelings. Desperately I tried keeping her from my mind. _They're not the same._ I struggled to gain a hold of myself. That's when I noticed her blindfold.

* * *

I felt it, a surge of energy and chi racing through his veins. Our facade hadn't worked. I threw Lian to the side as a stream of white hot fire erupted from his fist. Adrenaline shot through my body as I realized I was in danger, heightening my senses. I surveyed my opponent, the sound of unsheathed metal stirred the silence. He had drawn Duo swords from his back. _Average height. _Taller then myself, but shorter then Lian. _And muscular, very muscular. _His body was highly defined, a body of a man who was constantly in action, a highly tuned killing machine. _Plus, he's a fire bender. _From his chi level, I was guessing a really powerful one. My brain racked itself, trying to find a way out of the situation. Either way I looked at it, someone was going to die today. The odds were against us.  
I stayed alert as my enemy paced, back and forth, deciding on what his next move was going to be. Lian was struggling up out of the sand. I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down firmly. I didn't need him getting into this. This man obviously knew who I was. He wasn't here for Lian, he was here for me. If Lian didn't move he'd be safe on the most part. _Well, safer then he would be in the fight._  
I stepped forward, drawing any type of attack that may come, away from Lian. My muscles were tense, each wired and ready for action. My heart was beating swiftly and a dull ache resognated from my calf.

"The infamous Dancing Dagger," my opponent spit, his voice deep and concentrated, somewhat musical, "such a privilege."

* * *

Anger heated my bloodstream. I felt betrayed by this petite, pathetic looking woman. My fist had acted on its own, trying to eliminate what had thrown my mind and heart into a frenzy. _They're not the same. _I repeated my mantra over and over again. The evidence was clear. Her blindfold, the three healing punctures that scattered her jaw, and the way she took the offensive stance as her larger male companion backed down. This tiny woman was the Dancing Dagger.  
My grip on my Duo swords tightened, knuckles going white. Her leg injury would slow her down and she looked exhausted. _This will be easy. _I glanced back up at her blindfold, wondering if this was all part of her facade. _Is she really blind?_ Well, we're gonna find out.I rushed forward, feet moving quickly through the sand. My Duo swords by my sides, behind my back, heating and bursting into flames.

* * *

He was charging in aggressively, hot flaming blades ready for action. _Such an obvious choice. He's underestimating me. _I ran forward and he faltered just the slightest as he realized I wasn't going to play the defensive. I shifted slightly to the left, my daggers becoming extensions of my hands, as I came nearer. His body twisted as mine did. I turned, now Lian was in front instead of behind me. My feet dug into the sand as I sent a dagger flying forward. It was knocked easily out of the air with a slice of his Duo sword, continuing the same motion his arms flung his Duo swords forward, bursts of heat blasting from the ends.  
I shifted and rolled, releasing another row of daggers. Sweat dripped down my brow and my calf ached and throbbed from its use. My mind had stopped thinking and my body had taken over. All my actions were reflexes and instincts, just trying to survive. My enemy easily dodged the onslaught and sent another slice of heat my way.

* * *

_Great Agni! She was blind! _Her tiny body shifted and rolled, twisted and turned, always dodging the impossible. Like she knew it was going to happen before it actually did. I was always kept busy, her endless store of daggers, deathly accurate bombarded me.  
My right arm swung up, knocking another blade from the air as I heaved, lifting myself from the ground. Twisting in the air, my leg extended, a swipe of glowing red flame erupted. I landed and rolled, a dagger wizzing by my ear. I saw her panting, how she kept most of her weight off of her injured leg. _She's struggling. _  
I attacked again, doubling my efforts, fire bursting time after time. All I saw was fire, red hot glowing energy everywhere, until she emerged. She was standing, knees bent, her arms out with her fingers splayed. The light shined and glinted off of the hovering daggers that filled the air around her. _Holy shit._

* * *

_I need those damn Duo swords gone! _Heat surrounded me, causing perspiration to form on every part of my body as I swung my arm out, wrist twisting, fingers dancing, letting my daggers fly towards him. My limbs moved intricately as I kept him to busy to fire bend, my daggers unyielding. I felt his body twisting and turning. The clang of metal against metal filled my ears. My arms were heavy and my calf burned, but I continued, fighting the pain.

I heard the soft thud of a dropped sword. _Thank gods. _I was to concentrated, to focused to realize he was edging closer and closer to Lian. My head was fuzzy, and I was starting to become dizzy. Another soft thud and he was unarmed.

* * *

I dived, sand spewing in every direction. Grabbing the shocked man, I hefted him off the ground, my fist aimed at his face. The daggers froze, silence filled the air, interrupted only by the sound of ragged breathing. _I knew it. _This person was important to her, she had kept my attacks away from him the whole fight.

I felt him struggle underneath me, but I tightened my grip. His hands were tightly clasped behind him, his knees in the sand.

"Throw your daggers away," I rasped, "and I won't kill him."

* * *

My heart sped, daggers frozen in mid air. _He has Lian. _I sensed him struggling, his heart beating rapidly. I felt the heat that pulsed in my opponents fist, knowing full well that he would kill him if I didn't comply.  
I was struggling within myself. _Lian. _I had known him only a short while but I was attached. He had shown me kindness and cared for me. I hadn't had that in a long time. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this would happen eventaully. I was an assassin, a famous one at that. Everything and anything that was remotely important to me would be ripped away from me.

I had put his life in danger, by keeping away from him I had showed that I cared. My heart burned with the choice. It was either me or him. One of was going to die. 'I trust you.' His words echoed inside my head.

"Aaliya," I heard him whisper, he was shaking. _I am an assassin. I will always be an assassin. _My body went cold as said my words to the fire bender.

"Kill him."

_**How'd you like it? I know cliff hanger right? This chapter was exciting.. REVIEW PLEASE! I'd really appreciate it.**_


End file.
